My Seeker
by redfox13
Summary: I’ve been betrayed, the love I thought we had was false. The entire time he was a Death Eater and he had lied to me, used me for his own selfish pleasures. But I’ll follow him forever, even towards the end… DMHP, OneShot.


Title: My Seeker

Summary: I've been betrayed, the love I thought we had was false. The entire time he was a Death Eater and he had lied to me, used me for his own selfish pleasures. But I'll follow him forever, even towards the end… DMHP, One-Shot.

Disclaimer: Characters and anything recognizable belongs to JK Rowling.

Warning: OOC!

Beta: Zoomi (thanks!)

AN: Enjoy and don't get confused!

* * *

My lover and I have been in a relationship for about a year now, secret of course, but nonetheless loving. And we do love each other, it's sweet, romantic. I love him so much, the way his eyes light up when he smiles, the adorable flush he gets when I tease him. And his hair! I love his hair, especially when I run my fingers through its length – when he lets me that is – most of the time he has it up in a tie, he says it bothers him. Sometimes I think that he's grown it long for my benefit alone since I tell him on a daily basis how much I adore it.

But enough of my romantic drivel, at the moment I'm waiting for my lover to return from dinner, he always has to go down and make an appearance. I finished early and pleaded a headache from my friends who wanted to follow me. It seems I've been forced to lie to them a lot lately, but it's worth it in the end. I would give up everything for him, and sometimes it feels like I already have.

I would do anything for him.

Back to waiting though, we meet like this every night at the Astronomy Tower. Most nights it's empty with no one already occupying our secret getaway, but on the nights that we've been beaten here we wander the grounds and hang about the Lake. I could care less where we meet, so long as we do, I'm content.

The scuff of a shoe alerts me to the footsteps climbing the stairway, I sit up from my spot on the floor, eager to lay my eyes on my lover's luscious body. I'm not left waiting long as the door swings open and his face pokes through. He sees me and smiles slightly in acknowledgment as he slips in and shuts the door behind him.

"Hello lover of mine," I tease.

His eyes light up merrily. "Miss me?"

"Of course, and you'd better make it up to me with one hell of a snog," I laugh and hold out my arms in beckoning.

He hurries towards me and flings himself beside me as his lips press desperately against my own. My moan is muffled as he tries to bury his tongue down my throat, touching and caressing everywhere, leaving me gasping and dizzy. His mouth pulls away and I blurrily look up into his smiling face.

"Will that do?" he asks cheekily.

I pull him onto my lap and squeeze him. "Yes, that was more than enough." He laughs softly and relaxes in my grip. I love it when he cuddles against me, I especially love the nights when we sit here for hours on end simply holding each other. My heart feels like it's going to burst with emotions and I voice my contentment.

"I love you," I breathe into the comfortable silence between us.

He abruptly leans against my chest, burying his face in my neck while he remains silent, I can feel his hands fisting against my stomach. I frown when he doesn't immediately respond, it hurts and leaves me confused. Uneasily I begin to question his silence.

"Are you --"

He cuts me off with his words. "I…can't do this anymore," he whispers against my neck, sending chills along my flesh.

I lean back, frowning as I look into his eyes. "What are you talking about?"

His eyes are darkened by some foreign emotion as he continues to whisper, "Everything that we are is wrong. I feel lost when I'm with you...like we aren't right for each other." He looks away as pain stabs through my chest and my lungs tighten.

Aren't right for each other? What is he trying to say? Is this some sick joke of his?

I push him away angrily – hard enough that he falls on his back – and stand over him in trembling rage. "What are you talking about? Why are you doing this to me?"

"I tried…but I can't stay here anymore. This isn't who I am, you can't possibly understand." He's scowling now as he lifts himself to his feet. He stands across from me, brushing his hair out of his vision as his eyes narrow in a glare. "I don't love you. I can't love someone who doesn't believe in my views."

This is stupid and wrong, I don't understand what he's trying to do but I refuse to let him go so easily and without a fight. "What the hell are you talking about! Everything I do is for you! What is it that I can't possibly understand?"

He continues to glare at me, as though in disgust and it burns me in the worst possible way. I love him, and I thought that he loved me in return but this is sick and nauseating. He's trying to leave me, making up empty excuses to get rid of me.

"You don't know me, you don't know what I am!" he shouts at me in return. "You disgust me! Your Light is sickening!"

I freeze, my breath stopping in my chest as my eyes widen in horror. Please don't tell me that you've done that, don't tell me that you've accepted the Mark. "Why…" My throat closes off and I can't even finish the question.

His face tightens in an ugly sneer, sending my heart deeper into the abyss of solitude. "That's right I'm a Death Eater, the Dark Lord has given me power, he's given me what Dumbledore never could." He laughs at me, "You never saw it either, you thought I had joined the side of Light, you fool."

Well of _course_ I thought you were on the side of Light! I thought that being with me had meant something to you too but I was obviously wrong in both instances.

"You can't do this," I plead though I know there's no hope, "I need you!"

Roughly he pulls up his left sleeve and bares the Dark Mark to the light. His body is trembling in suppressed joy as he speaks, "Isn't it beautiful? This is the sign of power, a sign of my true destiny. You could never give me anything that would compare."

"I loved you," I feel tears spill and caress my cheeks.

"It's not enough, I don't need your love. Don't you see? I'm not going to let anyone push me around anymore, I'm going to be my own wizard, I'm going to do what _I_ want."

I back away from him in horror. "You're crazy. I can't believe no one's seen this before! You need help, you need to stop this madness!"

His laughter is cruel and echoes in the silence surrounding us. I shiver, not from cold but from terror. It's not supposed to end this way, _he's_ not supposed to be like this. We promised each other forever, he promised to stay by my side!

"I can't let you do this to yourself, I'm going to tell the Headmaster, he'll help you," I say with conviction.

I move toward the door, intent on finding someone who can help me but as I reach out to open it, the lock falls into place. I can only stare at the metal in shock and then I turn towards him. His expression is cold as he shakes his head.

"You're not going anywhere."

Shit. Shit, shit, shit, shit, _shit_! Why didn't I think things through before opening my big mouth, I don't usually act so recklessly, I'm not usually so stupid! Damn, but I'm so worried about him, this _isn't_ him, it can't be. I continue to back away towards the door, never turning my back on him now that I know he's angry.

"What are you going to do?" I try to sound cool, composed. Inside my brain is screaming at me to get away.

He takes a step towards me, trailing his fingers against the stone wall innocently. "Would you like to come with me? Will you change for me? Take the Mark?" his voice is seductive and soothing as he speaks these dangerous words. "You've always said you would give me _anything_."

I would…but this is too much. This is _everything_, I would be giving you my life, my future!

"They won't accept me, they'll kill me," I try to argue.

He smiles, thinking I've taken to the idea. "No, if you belong to me they won't doubt you. You _do_ belong to me…"

Can I take this chance, this life threatening risk? If I follow him there's no going back, no one to go back to. If he loves me and I truly love him then why wouldn't I? How is this any different from the whispered promises of the past? Just because I thought we would fight for the Light doesn't make our dreams different, we could still be together. I slowly hold his eyes in a steady gaze, searching inside him for the truth, for the answers I want to hear.

"Draco…"

I close my eyes against the pain surging through my body, it's an emotional pain that I'm sure I will get over soon. I can do this, as long as he doesn't leave me, I can be strong for him. I wince in pain. But all the hurtful things he said to me, he told me he didn't love me, he didn't need me. Was he telling me the truth?

"Do you love me?" I ask, flashing open my eyes.

He smiles softly as he holds out his arms. "Of course I do," he murmurs as he moves forward and takes me into his embrace.

I feel warm, loved, this is where I belong.

"Then why…" I trail off, I can't speak the words.

"The Dark Lord has ordered me to leave Hogwarts, I meant to leave tonight," he tells me, "I didn't think you would come with me if I asked so I had planned to end things between us."

Didn't think I would come? I would follow you anywhere! I have nothing left here, no one who would care for my absence. My hands fist against his chest and I hit him lightly. "Never think that, I will always go with you."

His hand strokes through my hair and I can tell he's smiling. "Good."

Suddenly he pulls away and goes to a dark corner where he pulls out a broom. He's happy, and his eyes are alight in pleasure as he holds out his hand toward me.

"Are you ready to leave now?"

As I stare at this innocent happiness I can't help but ask myself, why? Why would someone so pure turn Dark?

I step towards him nonetheless and take his hand, allowing him to pull me into another warm embrace. It's as though nothing's wrong, as though we aren't betraying everyone who believes in him. The windows are open and he steps onto the sill, standing over me as he looks down again with a smile. He then lifts me up to stand by his side and we slide onto the broom.

My arms are tight about his chest, my cheek resting against his cloak. He pushes off the Tower and we plummet for a moment before he quickly lifts off and we're in the night sky. I look back at the castle, my heart seems to sink as it slowly disappears. This is a big step, I'm giving up my safety for my lover.

My life is now in his hands.

I shift my gaze forward again and silently watch the side of his face, the wind is tugging at his hair and his cheeks are flushed. This is the boy I fell in love with, the Seeker of my heart. No matter what anyone ever says, we're meant to be together.

Tightening my arms I allow his breathing to sooth me, everything will be alright…as long as I have him everything will be fine.

"I love you," I whisper, loosing my voice in the wind.

He turns slightly and smiles. "What'd you say?"

I smirk and lean more towards his ear. "I _love_ you, Harry Potter," I repeat.

I receive a laugh and he kisses me before turning his attention onto the empty sky. We fly towards our new destiny, toward the Dark Lord…towards the end.

* * *

AN: And this is the end too! Haha, I hope you didn't guess who was talking too soon, it's fun to have u confused at the end. Harry was evil and Draco was good, that sums it up I think. Thanks for reading now please review!

-Red


End file.
